yewook chibi: eomma wookie hamil
by Ryeosung09
Summary: sequel dari ff "yewook chibi: eomma bolehkah wookie mengganti nama?"


**yewook chibi: eomma wookie hamil...**

**Cast: Yewook, haehyuk, and other super junior members**

**Genre : romance,…**

**Rate : K+**

**Disclaimer :**

**Semua member SuJu milik SMent, juga milik Tuhan YME, para orangtua mereka dan diri mereka masing-masing.**

**Summary :**

**sequel dari ff "yewook chibi: eomma bolehkah wookie mengganti nama?"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"dua orang anak yang bermarga Kim dan Lee sedang bertarung dalam pertarungan sengit, mempertahankan peringkat pertama, menjadi yang terbaik dari yang terbaik, memenangkan suatu pertandingan dengan cara memencet-mencet(?) benda tak berdosa bernama stik Xbox(-_-)

"ya! hae! berhentilah untuk curang, kau terus membuatku kalah, aish!"

"kau saja yang payah hyung" donghae terus mencibir yesung yang kalah dalam adu battle nya.

"aish! aku berhenti" stik Xbox tak berdosa itu dilempar ke sofa sebelah donghae, sedangkan donghae yang sedang asik bermain hanya bergumam kecil.

"dasar payah"

xxxx

langkah kaki yesung perlahan menaiki tangga untuk menaiki lantai dua, saat ini berada di kediaman keluarga Lee, keluarga donghae dan ryeowook.

kaki kecilnya melangkah perlahan, menelusuri setiap ruangan dilantai dua, kakinya terhenti disebuah pintu berwarna baby purple bertuliskan "wookie's room"

dibukanya perlahan gagang pintu itu, dibukanya secara perlahan , menampilkan kamar yang dominan dengan berbagai macam aksesoris bertema 'jerapah'.

terlihat sesosok malaikat kecil sedang terbaring damai diatas tempat tidur miliknya, menggunakan selimut lembut miliknya, wajah polosnya terpampang jelas, wajah malaikat kecil keluarga Lee.

"wookie..." yesung menghampiri tempat tidur wookie dengan sebelumnya menutup pintu tentunya.

mata sipit yesung tak berkedip menatap wajah wookie, tangannya terulur menyentuh rambut coklat wookie.

"yeppo..." sebuah kata lolos begitu saja dari bibirnya.

CHU~

bibir yesung menempel pada bibir wookie yang masih tertutup, sentuhan itu hanya sekedar kecupan kasih sayang tak lebih dari itu, sedangkan yang dicium? Dia hanya diam, masih dengan mimpi indahnya.

"YA! KIM JONGWOON! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?!" Dengan kecepatan penuh(?) jongwoon kecil melepaskan pagutan di antara mereka.

"a-ahjumma?" Mata jongwoon terbuka lebar melihat sang ahjumma-eomma wookie- sungmin.

"engh...eomma wookie macih mengatuk" wookie yang merasa terganggu dengan tidurnya karena eommanya yang berteriak cukup keras.

"ahh mianhae nae wookie, kembalilah tidur, nanti eomma bangun kan, dan kau jongwoon ikut ahjumma sebentar keluar" sungMin menuntun tangan kecil jongwoon keluar kamar, menutup pintunya memastikan wookie sudah kembali tertidur

sungmin berjongkok di Depan jongwoon, mensejajarkan wajahnya dengan namja kecil di hadapannya, mencoba tersenyum tenang seolah tak terjadi apapun. Sedangkan jongwoon? Semampunya menundukkan kepalanya, mencoba agar tak menatap ahjummanya.

"tadi kau sedang apa jongwoon-ah? Hmm?" tanya sungMin selembut mungkin.

"mianhae ahjumma, maafkan aku..." jawabnya lirih.

"kau belajar dari mana?"

"Aku melihat hankyung appa melakukan itu pada eomma. Waktu aku tanya, kata appa itu cara menunjukkan rasa sayang atau cinta" sungMin kaget sekaligus senang mendengar jawaban jongwoon, kaget karena polos ya mengatakan semua itu dan senang karena terbukti seorang Kim jongwoon mencintai anaknya.

"jinjja? Apa jongwoon mencintai wookie?"

ne ahjumma, aku mencintai wookie, sangat sangat mencintainya" senyum jongwoon merekah tiba-tiba.

"baguslah, terus cintai wookie ne? Jangan kecewakan dia, yaksok?"

"yaksok!" jari jongwoon langsung terkait erat pada jari sungMin.

"Sekarang bangunan wookie sudah sore dan nanti mandi bersama saja disini, bersama hae dan hyuk juga, eomma dan appamu tak ada di rumah." SungMin meninggalkan jongwoon sendirian.

"Ma-mandi bersama?" BLUSH~ wajah tampan jongwoon memerah tiba-tiba.

xxxx

"eomma apa aku sudah tampan?" untuk kesekian kalinya jongwoon kecil menanyakan hal yang sama pada sang eomma.

"ya kim jongwoon! berhentilah bertanya seperti itu, itu pertanyaan ke tujuh belas yang kau lontarkan pada eomma. ya kai sudah tampan, karena kau anak seoorang kim heechul, puas? dan berhentilah bertanya kepada eomma, eomma lelah menjawab pertanyaanmu!" kata heechul panjang lebar.

jongwoon memang sedang bercermin di depan cermin tentunya, merapikan penampilannya berualang-ulang kali, merapikan kemeja birunya dan celana panjang miliknya agar tidak berkerut sedikitpun.

"tenanglah chullie biarkan saja, uri jongwoon sudah besar" ucap hankyung tenang.

"benar appa, eomma ini cerewet sekali sih, aku hanya bertanya huh... appa apakah aku sudah tampan?" tanyanya lagi.

"ya! aish anak ini!" kesal heechul.

"aish chullie kau ini marah-marah terus, nanti kau tambah tua bagaimana"

"ya! kau mengataiku tua?! TAK ADA JATAH UNTUKMU SEBULAN KEDEPAN KIM KANKYUNG!" kata heechul keras lalu beranjak dari tempatnya.

"aish chullie jangan lakukan itu, kau tak kasihan pada 'adikku'?" hankyung memelas sembari mengikuti heechul.

tinggalkan mereka berdua dengan urusannya, sekarang mari lihat kim jongwoon kecil yang kembali bercermin, dan menanyakan hal yang sama pada adiknya yang baru saja lewat-_-

xXxX

CLEK~

"heechul hyung~" sungmin memeluk heechul.

"hai minnie.." heechul membalas pelukan sungmin.

"hai kyu..."ucap hankyung

"hai gege..." itu kyuhyun.

sekarang tanggal 20 juni pukul 23.30 malam. keluarga kim sengaja berjumjung untuk merayakan ulang tahun wookie, dan yesunglah yang paling bersemangat dalam hal ini.

"silahkan duduk hyung, ah dan hae tolong bangunkan wookie di kamarnya ne..." pinta sungmin pada anak sulungnya.

"baik eomma" saat donghae hendak melangkahkan kakinya, yesung menghentikannya.

"biar aku saja yang membangunkan wookie, kau disini saja temani hyukkie"

"anak eomma yang tampan ini ingin mencari muka eoh?"

"eomma ini iri saja, kau disini saja hae, biar aku yang bangunkan"

"dengan senang hati hyung" senyum donghae mengembang lalu berjalan menghampiri hyukkie yang sedang bermain, sedangkan yang dihampiri hanya mengejapkan matanya imut melihat hyung ikan kesayangan di hadapannya.

xXxX

wookie irreona...wookie..." jongwoon mengguncangkan badan kecil wookie yang sedang berkutat dengan selimut dan bolekan jerapah dalam dekapannya.

badan kecil wookie menggeliat tak nyaman, merasa tidurnya terganggu, wookie hanya bergumam tak jelas.

"wookie bangunlah..." jongwoon kecil berusaha membangunkan wookie lagi, namun nihil wookie tetap menutup matanya.

CHUP~

Bibir tipis jongwoon menempel pada bibir mungil wookie, cukup lama sampai akhirnya mata foxy coklat itu terbuka.

"eh? Jongwoon hyung ceding apa dikamal wookie?" katanya sambil mengusap mata.

"hyung tadi membangunkan wookie, tapi wookie tak juga bangun, ya sudah hyung pakai cara emma membangunkan appa hehehe"

"bagaimana hyung membangunkan wookie?" tanyanya polos.

"seperti ini…" CHUP~ lagi-lagi bibir itu saling menempel.

"itu apa namanya hyung?" tanyanya dengan wajah ang benar-benar polos(-_-)

"namanya? Ehm? Apa ya? Hyung juga tak tau" katanya sambil menunjukan cengiran khasnya.

Mata jongwon tertuju pada jam dinding disudut kamar wookie yang menunjukan pukul 00.06, jongwoon lagsung membuka matanya secara berlebihan.

"wookie saengil chukkaeeeee…"

"eh? Apa? Ada apa hyung?"

"saengil chukkae wookie~" CHUP~ lagi-lagi bibir itu menempel.

"wuaaaa gomawo hyungie, hadiah untuk wookie mana?"

JEDER!

Seperti petir yang menyambar disiang bolong, jangan katakana kau lupa membawa hadiah untuk wookie kecilmu jongwoon-shi.

"h-hadiah? A-ah itu hyung kan sudah berkan tadi untuk wookie" katanya penuh semangat.

"kapan hyung belikan untuk wookie?

"baru saja hyung berikan…"

"dimana?" Tanyanya heran.

"didalam sana…" jongwoon menunjuk perut kecil wookie.

"disini?" tayanya polos sambil memegangi perutnya.

"ne.. wookie akan mendapat adik kecil sepert park ahjumma" park ahjumma adalah asisten rumah tangga keluarga Lee yang baru saja melahirkan.

"dongcaeng? Ceperti baekkie?" baekkie adalah anak yang baru saja dilahirkan park ahjumma.

"ne wookie maukan memunya dongsaeng bersama hyung? Seperti eomma dan appa?" tanyanya yakin.

"ne! wookie mau punya dongcaeng belsama yesung hyung" dengan penuh kasih sayang wookie mengusap-usap perutnya.

"kajja kita beri tau eomma" jongwoon menggenggam tangan kecil wookie.

Xxxx

"eomaaaa…" wookie berlari menghampiri eommanya lalu memeluknya erat.

"hmm ada apa sayang?" ucap sungmin.

"wookie cama yesung hyung punya dongcaeng di pelut wookie, iyakan hyung?" matanya mengarah pada hyung tampannya sembari memberkan senyuman termanisnya.

"ne dongsaeng wookie dan hyung" katanya sembari mengusap sayang perut wookie.

Empat orang dewasa disana menatap mereka dengan tak percaya dan tatapan yang sulit diartikan, mulut yang terbuka dan wajah yang memerah.

"YAAAA! KIM JONGWOON!" oh baiklah siapa lagi kalau bukan Kim Heechul.

.

.

.

End

Hahahahaha ini sekuel dari "yewook chibi: eomma bolehkan wookie berganti nama?"

Sebenernya ini untuk ulang tahun KIM RYEOWOOK yang tahun kemarin, tapi maaf autor belom sempet buat ngetikanya.

Jadi ini sekian dari autor, maaf kalo ada typo-typo karna autor bukan manusia yang sempurna.

Terakhir kata

Kamsahamnida

Gomawo

Terima kasih

Dan jangan lupa review^-^


End file.
